


I Bruise Easily

by LadyElizabethWoodville



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Despression, F/M, Panic Attack, Smut, love making
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 18:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1559333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyElizabethWoodville/pseuds/LadyElizabethWoodville
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Came to me whilst listening to the song of the same name by Natasha Beddingfield-<br/>Reader is an actor who has been struggling with a long term fight with depression. She needs Tom in her most desperate hour but cannot bring herself to hurt him again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Bruise Easily

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own or know any of the person(s) involved in this work of fiction. It is not based on a true story or any true events. It is entirely a fictive work.

I Bruise Easily   
"Hi, Tom, I- Erm, can you give me a ring when you get this?" you pause and sigh, the phone shakes in your unsteady hand "Actually it doesn't matter. Erm just forget this. I'll see you soon, hope you're okay".   
You end the message and place your phone on the floor. Tom is the only one who can rescue you from the darkness when you slip into one of your episodes, but you haven't had one in ages and you can't bring yourself to tell him when he's so proud of you for lasting this long. You met him when you starred in Macbeth together last year and you remained good friends since. There's been drunken nights where you've been more than friends, but you've never told him how you really feel. You didn't want to be a burden to him, especially seen as you were so fragile. You weren't even sure if he felt the same. You bring your knees to your chest and begin to rock. The tears choke you and your lungs start to betray you. You need Tom right now, but you can't tell him, you can't upset him like that again. You have to be strong, you have to do this on your own. The pain burns and twists in your stomach and the acidic thoughts begin. Your heart pounds and battles against your chest, desperate to be freed. You splutter and scream against the pain and the tears. The sounds are guttural and harsh and they make your throat raw. Your body slips out of its seated position and you are flat out on the cold tile. Your hands claw at the ground and your chest heaves. You want the darkness to take you. You want the pain to stop. You want it all to end. You pull yourself towards the bath and start the water running. You tear your clothes from your body and climb into the tub. You sink down into the warm water and let it ease your pain. It engulfs you as you drift away.   
*******************************   
Two strong arms wrap themselves around your body. They save you. Pull you from the depths. You are laid against a soft, warm body.  
"________ please wake up. Please answer me _________. I need you to come back to me. Please, please" a sobbing voice begs.   
You know that voice. It's the only voice you ever need to hear. It is Tom's voice, and he has come to save you, as he always does. Your eyes flutter open and you gag as water spills from your mouth. Tom sits you up and helps you to breathe.   
"Tom" you gasp.   
His hands find your face and tears fill his eyes.  
"I got your message. I came round to see if you were okay but there was no answer when I rang the doorbell. I let myself in with the spare key and I heard the water running. I came up here and then I found you" he bites his lip to hold back a sob "Please tell me you didn't try- Tell me you didn't mean to-".  
"Tom, I wasn't, I just wanted the pain to stop" you whisper.  
"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you! We could have got through it together, just like we used to. I didn't know you'd started feeling like this again" he weeps.   
Your heart drops, you've hurt him again. "I couldn't" you say "I didn't want to put you through that again. I wanted to be strong enough to get through it on my own but I couldn't do it" you croak "I'm so sorry".   
"I want to help you, I want to be there for you".  
Your eyes meet his. "I'm sorry" you whisper.   
"It's okay sweetheart" he kisses your damp head "Everything's okay. You're okay and that's all that matters".  
You nestle into his chest and he holds you for a few moments. Tom props you up against the bath as he reaches for a towel and wraps it around your shivering, naked form. He picks you up in his toned arms and carries you to your bed. He lays you down on the soft sheets and fetches you a baggy t-shirt from your wardrobe. He helps you to pull it over your body and then pulls back the covers to get you into bed.   
"Thank you" you say.   
Tom kisses your forehead softly. He kicks off his shoes and pulls off his sodden clothes.   
"What are you doing?" you ask, perplexed, as he begins to climb in bed beside you.  
"I'm not leaving you like this" he explains "I'm staying here to make sure you're okay".   
He wraps his arms around you and you cuddle into his bare chest. His fingers trace a delicate pattern down your side. It sends shivers down your body and you lift your head to look at Tom. His beautiful eyes scan your face. Yours do the same to him and they fall upon his lips. You stretch upwards and kiss them. You expect him to pull away but he doesn't. Instead he places his hands on your back and pulls your body closer to his. You part to breathe, your body trembling.  
"I love you ________" Tom says and the words crash over you like a wave "I have done all along. I just didn't know how to tell you".   
You lace your fingers into his silky curls and you let your lips show him how you feel. His tongue flicks over your mouth, parting it. Your tongue dances with his and he groans into your mouth. His hands pull you onto his lap so you are straddling him. He nibbles tenderly at your lower lip, and this time, it is you who moans. Your mouth finds its way down to Tom's jaw, where you leave a trail of kisses, before moving to his neck. His head falls back and his mouth opens, a gasp escaping his lips. His hips undulate against yours and you let out a soft sigh against his neck. Tom's hands caress your skin under your t-shirt. His left hand brushes against your breast and he runs the pad of his thumb over your already hardened nipple, causing your hips to buck against him. You run your hands down the sides of his body and he lifts his pelvis for you to slide off his boxers. Your lips find his again as he massages both of your breasts. His erection swells painfully against the heat forming between your legs, and you long for him to be inside you. Tom removes your t-shirt and rolls you over onto your back so that he is on top of you. He drops the cotton garment to the floor and his hands return to explore your body. He is gentle with his touches, they awaken every nerve in your body, making you feel electric. He forms a pathway of kisses down your body, starting at your neck, and pausing to gingerly soothe the newly formed bruises where your body hit the bathroom floor earlier. He stops when his face is merely inches from your sex, inhaling your scent. His long fingers wrap around the inside of your thighs and push them slowly apart. He wets his lips with his tongue as he takes in the sight of your naked body spread in front of him. Tom traces his index finger over your wet slit, you gasp and he grins at you. You lift your head so you can watch him as he pleasures you. His thumb circles slowly and agonisingly over your swollen clit. Your chest rises and falls heavily. Your tenderness throbs as Tom increases the pace of his movements. You start to pant. You can already feel the knot of an orgasm forming in your lower stomach. He places his free hand on your hip as he inserts a finger into you. He begins pumping it in and out of your wetness and your back arches when he joins it with another finger. You moan as your head falls back. You feel his wet tongue encircle your clit and your hips rise to bring his mouth closer to you. His tongue teases you as he finger fucks you. Your ecstasy builds stronger and stronger and you find your release. You cum hard, letting out a high pitched squeal. Tom laps up your juices hungrily, seeing your orgasm through with the darting motions of his fingers. He pulls away and crawls back towards your mouth. His lips meet yours with a ferocious passion and you can taste yourself on his tongue. His cock is bulging, a sliver of precum already forming at the tip. It brushes against your stomach and you take it in your hand. Your palm swirls over the tip, producing a low groan from Tom. You start to work your hand up and down the shaft, twisting slightly as you move back and forth. Tom's head falls against your chest and he pants into your neck. His mouth finds your nipple and he sucks and licks as your hand takes care of his cock. You feel the muscles of his stomach tense against your forearm and he pulls his mouth away from your breast.   
"I need to be inside you" he murmurs, and you happily oblige.   
He carefully inserts his full length into you in one long slow movement. Your walls clench around him, the girth of his cock filling you. You wrap your legs around his waist as he begins to thrust into you. Your bodies grind against each other as the pace and force increases. Tom moans loudly into your neck and you whine as he hits your spot.   
"F-fuck" he gasps "oh my god. You're amazing __________ you're divine".   
Your body begins to shudder as another orgasm hits you.  
"Tom I'm gonna cum" you say breathlessly.   
"Yes! Yes, cum for me darling" he purrs into your ear.   
This sends you over the edge. Your hips slam hard into his and you scream his name. He follows shortly after, spurting hot bursts of cum into your aching pussy. He groans loudly as you ride out your orgasms together. Tom collapses against your body, whispering your name into your soft skin. You lie in a sweaty heap, trying to slow your breathing.   
"That, was fantastic" Tom pants "I love you _______".   
"I love you too" you say.   
He shifts so you are once again lying on top of his chest and cuddles you.   
"I've wanted to make love to you for so long" he says "Don't get me wrong, when we've had sex before it's been amazing, but it's never been this... Intense".   
You giggle "Definitely intense" you agree.   
Tom kisses your head and you fall into a wonderful sleep, safe in his arms.


End file.
